Forget Me Not
by starfireiris
Summary: When Peter's best friend Violet loses her memory in a prank turned fight, they are forced to question how it happened. Meanwhile, Captain Hook has acquired a new apprentice who is somehow tied to Violets past. Secrets are stirring in Neverland that could harm Peter and the ones he cares about most. A/N bad summary but good story :D


Chapter 1, Violet

She woke up dazed and in pain. Everything was blurry at first. She didn't understand where she was or how she got there. She tried to remember, but the harder she thought, the more her head began to throb. Slowly she sat up to see where she was. But all around her, all Violet seemed to see was fluff. Pink and white fluff. _What... How?_ She thought. She pinched her arm as to wake up from a dream she believed she was having. But opening her eyes, all she was left with was the same scene and more discomfort. She needed to move. "Alright Violet..." she told herself, "Move." Then a strange realization came to her. _My name is Violet?_ Was that her name? She didn't seem to remember anything, but it felt right. As she began to stand up a sharp pain shot through her side. It was so intense it nearly took her breath away and knocked her over. She managed to keep her balance, but whatever this pink stuff she was standing on wasn't helping. It was plush like a pillow and very bouncy. Why did she hurt so much? She looked down on her left side where the pain was coming from and what she saw was frightening. The green shirt she had on was covered in blood. It wasn't fresh, no, but dry and dark and sticky. _What on earth!_ She began to lift up her shirt to see the wound underneath. The dried blood made the shirt stick to her skin, so it felt like peeling off a large band aid. The pain brought tears to her eyes the more she pulled. But finally it was off revealing the hole in her side. It wasn't large, but it was deep. In fact as she felt around to her back, there was another hole. Whatever had done this went all the way through her side. Violet began to feel nauseous at the brutality of the wound. There was so much blood. How was she still alive? It was dried and half healed, so she must have been passed out for days. But how could she know? She couldn't seem to remember what happened.

She must have been standing there examining herself for any other injuries for a good half hour. The hole in her side made it hard to move, so it was a tedious process. She found a large bruise on the back of her head. Most likely the source of the throbbing. When she was satisfied that the wounds in her side and her head were all she had suffered, she began to walk. This was also a long process because the ground was so shaky and uneven. The pink and white fluff was so foreign to her. What was it? It was all around her too. It seemed to go on and on, and parts of it moved and swayed in the wind. It billowed high into the sky on some sides while where she was walking it stayed moderately the same height. But it was never straight; it was very hilly and soft. It even began to darken slightly, but she paid no attention to that.

She decided it was hopeless. After uncomfortably walking for what seemed like ages she sat down. As much as it was hard to walk on this stuff it was extremely pleasant and relaxing to stay still on. She laid down on her back and tried to remember. Well for starters her name was Violet. Or at least she thought it was. She had a hole in her side and a bruise on her head. A very painful one at that. And she was in or on a strange ground. Then it hit her. She wasn't on ground at all! She was on a cloud! How she got there she didn't know, but she didn't care at the moment. Then she heard something. Voices shouting, and a bell ringing somewhere far off. She looked around to see if there was a clearing. To her right she could clearly see blue sky and what looked like the where the cloud ended. She crawled as fast as she could to the side to look over. What she saw took her breath away.

Violet

As she looked over the edge, Violet was awestruck at the beauty of what she saw. A massive island surrounded by a turquoise ocean. The front South side of the island had a cove with a ship sailing into it. And the ship was huge. She saw tiny people running around and yelling. She found it amusing to watch them. They must have just got back from somewhere because the sails were being lifted and tied away. It was a red ship with gold and brown trim with three massive masts. She could just barely read the name on the rear of the ship. _Jol.. Jolly... Rogr... Jolly Roger! What a magnificent name._ she thought to herself. She then looked around to the rest of the island. It was a lush green covered in rain forest. But towards the West of the island it was different. It raised to a cliff that looked to be filled with tents with smoke curling ever upward. And around those were evergreen trees so tall they could reach the sky. In the center and to the North of the island were several large mountains also covered in dense forest. To the East the island expanded to a lagoon, and three water falls emptied themselves into it creating marvelous rainbows.

Then she saw a green light. It was small and moving fast. It kept getting closer and closer. What was it? She heard tiny bell tinkling and growing louder as the light drew nearer. It was flying right at her! Before Violet could register this, the light ran right into her face. She started seeing blurry again and the pain returned as she lay flat on her back. The light was hovering over her and saying something. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" it yelled. It wasn't a light at all. But a fairy. A very cute fairy, with red curls tied messily behind its tiny head. It was wearing a green leaf dress with pink flower petals to accent it. Its ears were pointed and its wings were long and thin for speedy flying, and it glowed and sparkled green and gold. "Get up! Get up! Get up!" it repeated with vexation. Its little eyes darted around with impatience. Something must be wrong. But Violet at the moment was just confused.

"Are you a fairy?" she asked as she sat up. The fairy looked at her like she was stupid.

"Of course I am. And you are an idiot! Violet I've been looking for you everywhere. I thought you were dead!"

So that was her name. She knew it felt right. This little fairy seemed to know who she was, maybe it could answer some of her questions; like where was she, how did she get here, and what happened to her.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Violet asked. The expression on the fairy's face grew frightened and worried.

"You don't remember me?" it replied confused.

"No, who are you?"

"It's me! Gale! Violet you were shot at by pirates! Did you hit your head? How can't you remember me? Or what happened? The boys are worried sick!"

The poor thing was practically screaming. _What boys? Pirates? I've been shot?_ That made sense. Now Violet really wanted to know where she was.

"Gale, tell me where I am. All I remember is waking up on this cloud. I don't know how I got here, and I'm sorry, I don't know who you are. But please tell me, what on earth is going on."  
Gale looked Violet up and down then began to laugh.

"Is this one of your games? Ha! You can't fool me Vi, you and Peter must have planned this. Oh my, you did almost have me there. But nope! I'm too smart! Hahaha!"

_Who does she think she is? I don't have any game._ Violet thought. And, "Whose Peter?" she asked. Gale stopped laughing and looked at her dumb-founded.

"Okay no. Not funny, your coming back to the hideout with me, this game is over. Come come."  
Violet didn't exactly have another option. Either go with Gale the fairy, or stay stuck on this cloud. How did she get up here anyway? Goodness there were too many questions. She stood up as fast as she could, but it wasn't easy.

"Oh I'm sorry," Gale began, "I should have fixed that when I got here."  
Gale reached into a small satchel on her side, and threw a sparkly dust on to Violets injury. Immediately the pain was gone. Violet pulled her stained shirt up and saw the hole healing and closing. _What was that stuff?_ She wondered.

"Gale," Violet breathed. "What is that?"

Gale looked at her again as if she were stupid. "It's fairy dust. Duh!"  
Fairy dust eh? "One more question before we go," she started, "where are we exactly?"

Gale rolled her eyes. "Vi, we are in Never Land of course!"

Peter

Peter was pacing the entrance to the dugout fort. _Where is she?!_ He thought. It had been almost three days since the fight with the pirates, and Vi was still missing. She was smart. No way could she have been captured by the pirates. Besides, Peter had already searched the ship. She wasn't there. Peter was beginning to get scared. An emotion that he was not comfortable with. She was his best friend. Since Tink had died and Wendy left, Violet was the only great friend he had. And at times his heart told him more. But Peter didn't like that emotion either, and pushed it away often. He was truly worried though. Violet had never disappeared before. Sure she had gone on adventures by herself, but she always said when she was going. Anger began to fill Peter. _She couldn't have left could she? No._ He told himself. _Vi would never do such a thing._ She was wild, almost more than Peter. But Peter would never leave Never Land for good. Would Violet? _No!_ He thought. Fear and Anger and Sorrow swirled around in his head. What was happening? He was over reacting. Vi would never leave. She was just like him. Alone. No parents, not a home. Not even a nanny. Never Land was her home and she would never go back. That's why Peter liked her, she would never go away. But where was she now? He and the lost boys had searched all over never land, even in her favorite places. But she was nowhere. As Peter began to sulk, there was a swift knock on the trunk of the tree above the hideout. Four quick knocks and four more slow ones sounding in pairs. It must be Gale, only hers would be so soft. If it were one of the boys it would have been much louder, sloppier even. Soon after, she zoomed through a small opening into the fort. "I found her! I found her! I found her!" she yelled, looking around she disappeared back up the tunnel leading out. _She found her!_ he thought, smiling. I_t's about time._

Gale flew back in, only this time Violet was stumbling behind her. Her clothes were worn and stained with... Was that blood? Peter ran to her to check if she was alright, but Violet flinched away. That was weird. Aside from her ratty apparel Violet looked the same. Her long golden hair cascaded down her shoulders. It was messy but just as pretty, and she looked like she had had quite the adventure. Her skin was scraped and scared in new places but she was intact. As he looked up to her face he was surprised with her expression. It was wary and her brow was furrowed. She didn't recognize him! Her green eyes darted around with caution and curiosity.

"Violet what's wrong? Are you alright?" He reached for her arm but Violet jumped away and rolled over to the weapons. She grabbed a sword and pointed at him holding it with both hands.

"Who are you?" she demanded

Peter was taken aback. "Violet, it's me Peter." he trailed off and looked to Gale keeping Violet in his peripheral vision. She was acting strange.

"What happened to her Gale? What's going on here?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling she's had a spell cast on her. Looks like an old spell used for erasing memories." Gale shuddered at the thought of something so vile.

"You think the pirates did this?" Peter was now intently eyeing Violet.

"Yes, but not alone. They would need someone else to recite the spell, someone who knows the old magic." Gale glanced over at Violet, then resumed speaking. "There's a bruise on the back of her head, she must have been knocked out. I found her stranded on a cumulonimbus. She didn't remember me or where she was. I'm guessing she escaped her captors and flew there. It's a good thing I found her when I did, those clouds were carrying a storm, She could have been electrocuted!"

As Gale finished speaking, on perfect unplanned timing, thunder shook the island and lightning screamed in response. Violet was still pointing her sword at Peter when the lost boys slid and tumbled into the hideout, freshly soaked by the sudden downpour. Thunder again boomed and shook the ground.

There were eight lost boys, new ones since the last ones left with Wendy and her brothers. The tallest and oldest was Bay, followed by Corin, Jon, Grub, the twins; Tootles and Tails, Stimpy (also called Stimp) and last, the youngest of them, was Hobs. Jon and Grub, the first to arrive, were stuck under Bay, the twins and Corin and Stimp. Hobs was the last to fall onto the pile of laughing and cursing boys, so he was the first notice Violet on her knee poised with a sword.

"Violets back!" he squealed. Every boy turned, or struggled to turn, as they yelled in unison,

"Mother!" They began rolling and squirming off each other to get back on their feet. Stimp was the first to escape from the chaos of the pile, followed by Hobs, Bay, the twins and the rest.

Before they came within five feet of Violet she jumped up and pointed her sword at them. "Stay back!" she screamed, "I'll use it! Stay back!" Her eyes were wide with panic. They all looked at her with quizzical expressions.

"What do you mean? Violet it's us-" Corin started.

"She doesn't remember." Gale answered, "Something erased her memory of us. Peter and I think it could have been-"

"Gale! She's getting away!" Peter interrupted.

Violet was sprinting out the way she came in, but Peter was close behind followed by the boys.

Violet

_I can fly holy shit!_ Was all Violet could think of after Gale pushed her off the cloud. She thought she was going to die at first. She never fell through, just hovered. This gave Violet a surge of adrenaline as she dove towards the ocean and back up at the last second. As she flew up to where the fairy was waiting her mind opened for a split second and she saw scenes of the sky and the island like a deja vu. _Were these memories?_ It only lasted a short moment and was gone before she could recall them. "Violet you need to come with me." Gales voice was sympathetic as she tugged Violets finger with her little hand. Violet followed, still amazed by her ability to fly. She breathed in deep the air and the wind that whipped her hair around. It was thick with the smell of rain, immediately she fell in love with the smell. She glanced back at the cloud where she woke up to see it quickly expanding and darkening, joining forces with the condensed atmosphere.

Flying came easy to Violet as breathing. Gale was flying at a fast pace, though Violet kept close without breaking a sweat. They were already speeding through forest so fast, it was hard for Violet to see anything other than the green and brown blur of the trees. She didn't care though.

Gale began to slow and Violet did as she did. They had arrived at a massive tree. Its width was ten feet at least, while its height towered above the canopy of the already immense forest. "This is a Never Tree. It's one of the largest trees on the island." Gale noted. It was beautiful in every way. The branches twisted and curved as if it were fighting with itself for more sunlight. The leaves were every color of green, they even gave off a sort of glow.

Gale descended towards the ground and Violet followed. When Violets feet touched the ground a sudden pang of fear began to grow in her. She became nervous and was quickly scanning the area if she needed a quick escape. Why am I so frightened? Why? Violet was conflicted between the sudden fear nagging inside her and excitement she had experienced with the fairy. Then there was a small voice, something whispering in her subconscious. "You can't trust them." it cooed, "It's not safe with them." The voice was familiar, but it was not her own. She listened for more but that was all, there was nothing. She realized the fairy Gale was hovering and waving her arms around to get Violets attention. She quickly re-focused and listened to Gale.

"Hey now! Are you okay Vi? Your eyes like glazed over and you weren't responding." Gale searched Violets face for an answer. "Violet! Hey answer me!"

"Oh… hey… sorry. I-I was just.. Thinking. Yeah, sorry I didn't realize." Yeah, she was only thinking. _Right?_

Violet wasn't sure what to think. So she didn't. She just watched Gale. She noticed her knock distinctively on the tree. Four quick beats followed by four more slow knocks in two pairs. She then pressed on a burl in the tree and a door popped open leading down into the roots of the tree. Gale gestured with her hand to follow and disappeared into the tunnel. Violet was weary, that voice told her not to trust them. Gale had mentioned boys and someone named Peter. Is that who was down there? If Gale had not come back up and pulled her through the door, violet just might have turned around and ran away.

The tunnel was dimly illuminated by tiny floating orbs of light and Gale of course who was glowing brighter now that it was darker. The stairs were slick with moister making it hard to walk properly. It probably would have been easier to slide down than walk, but Violet was already nearing the end of the tunnel. She stumbled slightly but caught herself with a root jutting out of the wall. She looked around the room that opened up from the entrance she came through. The walls were made of dirt hardly packed and held by roots so it wouldn't cave. There were more of the tiny orbs floating around lighting the room. She noticed the room branched off to other tunnels and rooms, which she assumed were living quarters. There was a roaring fire in a fireplace in the wall to her left. There was an iron pot suspended above the fire and it was steaming. There was also a large table set and fit to feed at least twenty people. All in all it was a homey area.

Then her eyes landed on a boy. Well he was slightly older than just a boy. Sixteen maybe? Violet wasn't sure, he was a beautiful creature though. His hair was a tousled and curly blonde. His skin was tan and sun kissed. He was barefoot and wearing dark green pants that were cut short just below his knees. He had a belt made of vine with a dagger secured on his left side. This brought a tinge of fear to Violet but she swept it away for the moment. Other than several more leafy vines his chest was bare, revealing his lean but muscular body. Last she looked up to his eyes. They were a wonderful shade of blue, like a storming sea there were several tones mixing and swimming around his pupils. But his expression was worried, he said something and advanced toward her. She flinched away. His expression changed again and he reached for her saying something else. Violet dodged and rolled over to her right. She grabbed the closest thing to defend herself with, which to her luck was a sword. Upon touching it, memory of wielding this weapon entered her mind and she pointed it at the boy. "Who are you?" she yelled, trying to sound brave. He looked confused and faced Gale, they began to talk. The voice in her head returned and Violet could not here what the two were talking about. "You need to escape.. Get out of here. Wait till I tell you when it's safe." The voice was urgent but calm at the same time. _How?_ she asked in her mind. It didn't answer. There was a crash of thunder and a shriek of lightning. Violet jumped ever so slightly. Then she heard shouting from the other side of the room.

Through another entrance eight boys rolled and tumbled into a pile on the floor. They were clearly soaked. This confirmed to Violet it was raining, and hard. She could here the rain pelting the ground above and there was another boom of thunder. She looked at the pile of boys. They were all sizes and ages, some had boots some were barefoot, some had animal skins for clothes others had shirts and pants, some had all of the above. On top of the pile, the smallest and youngest of them all caught her gaze and his face lit up. "Violets back!" he squealed with joy. Then all the boys looked in her direction and yelled "Mother!" _What! No way am I there mother! Some of them are as old as me! Violet thought._ "No no! You aren't their real mother, just metaphorically there mother." The voice in her head let out a chuckle at the thought of Violet thinking she was their real mother. The boys began to quickly make their way to Violet. Panic began to bubble and spread through her body. "Use your sword!" The voice directed.

Violet turned and aimed the weapon at the boys. "Stay back!" she warned, "I'll use it! Stay back"

They gave her weird stares and looked to the boy and the fairy. "Now's your chance! Go! Get out of here!" The voice was almost as panicked as Violet felt as she picked herself up and darted out the way she came. Behind her she could here voices yelling as she made her way up and out the slippery tunnel.

Violet

Violet was greeted by harsh rain and howling wind as she exited the tree. She began sprinting as fast as her legs would take her, which was pretty fast she noticed. She was barefoot but her feet were callused and used to the ground so she had no problem stepping on the uneven and sharp ground of the forest floor. Rain was running rivers down her face making it hard to see. She looked behind to see if she was being pursued, this was a mistake. She tripped over a fallen tree limb and hit her head on a rock. Thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky, her ears began to ring. Violet couldn't move, her head was killing her. Tears were invisible as they blended with the ever falling rain on her face. What was she doing? Why did she listen to the voice in her head? It wasn't her own. How did she know she could trust it any more than the fairy or that boy. The thought of the boy brought a stupid smile across her face. He was gorgeous. With his curly hair and his tan skin, and most of all his blue eyes. His beautiful blue eyes. _Wow get a hold of yourself Violet! You don't even know him!_ But did he know her? She wished she could remember now. She tried to think back as she laid on the wet ground as rain pelted her body. Nothing. Nothing came to mind. Other than what she saw today, she couldn't recall anything from before then. She couldn't even remember what she looked like. She hoped she looked good.

The pain in her head began to subside, but violet still didn't want to move. She began to take in her surroundings. It was raining so hard she had trouble making out anything farther than a few feet. She was in a forest _(obviously)_. Lying on the forest floor she was surrounded by ferns and tiny purple flowers. She turned her head to get a better look at them. They were violets. All around her, struggling against the harsh rain and tiny streams of mud and water, were beautiful violets. Violet was filled with a sudden sense of peace as she admired the little flowers around her. She was so focused she didn't hear the voices calling her name, and didn't notice the boy who flew down next to her. "Violet." He breathed. She looked up at him. It was the boy with the beautiful blue eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her close for embrace. She was taken aback at first but she liked it. Then memories began to fill her mind. Memories of this boy and the ones she saw earlier. They were friends, best friends. This boys name was Peter Pan, he had saved her from a storm that sunk the sail boat she was on with her parents. They had died in the storm and Peter took her to Never Land. They grew close and had adventures together. He taught her how to fly and sword fight. She became the lost boys' mother and a lost girl. She told them stories and played with them. They fought pirates together and swam with mermaids and hunted with the red skins. All the memories she had with them flooded back to her mind in a wave of recognition. She pulled back from the boy holding her and gazed into his eyes. "Peter?" A smile swept across his face as he pulled her in for a tighter embrace. "Oh Peter I was so lost and scared! I didn't know you or the boys or Never Land!" She cried tears of joy as she remembered her friends. "What's going on? No! You weren't supposed to remember!" The voice had returned and was shouting in her mind. "This wasn't supposed to happen! YOU RUINED EVERYTHING! YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO REMEMBER!" Violet fought and pushed the voice out of her mind. _Leave me alone! You tricked me!_ "No, what are you doing? No! Stop! You can't! Nooooooo!" And with that it was gone, whatever it was. Violet had eradicated the thing from her mind and was able to think and remember freely. "Peter, take me home." Violet leaned her head into Peters shoulder as he picked her up and flew into the air back to the hideout.

In the shadows was a small figure who had been watching them. "You may have been able to get rid of me in your mind girl, but I'm closer than you think. Next time I will kill you and your stupid friends. There's a storm coming and this time you won't see it till it's too late." The creature curled a wicked smile and disappeared into the dark of the forest.

Peter

Peter and the lost boys crowded around the bed where Violet was sleeping. After Peter had taken her back to the hideout she fell asleep right away, he and the boys went to sleep too. It was morning now and Violet was the last to wake up. Peter and the boys sat on or stood around the bed.

"Tootles, wake her up." Tails teased.

"You wake her up!" Tootles jested back.

"How bout Stimpy," Corin started, "Wake her up Stimp."

"No way, why can't Grub do it?"

"B-but, why do I have to?" Grub pouted

"I'll do it!" Hobs volunteered.

Hobs crawled up to Violets head and leaned over. "Violet Violet! Wake up, wake up!" The boys slapped their foreheads.

Violet startled awake and looked around at the boys with an unimpressed expression. Her hair was a frizzy mess and Corin, Jon, and the twins stifled a laugh. Violet raised her eyebrows. "Have I ever told you before to not wake me up like that. Good grief." she sighed and tossed her pillow at Corin who over exaggerated the hit and fell to the ground. "oof" His head popped up with a mischievous smile and he threw the pillow back at Violet with all his might. Violet anticipated the throw and hopped up to catch it in mid-air. The boys gasped at Corin for what he started.

"You wouldn't hit a lady would you?" Violet slyly asked.

"But Violet," Corin explained, "Your no lady."

"That's true." Violet pondered. "You know what this means don't you?"

"What?" Corin asked

"PILLOW FIGHT!" cried Violet. as she charged for Corin.

The boys scattered in every direction scrambling for their pillows. Feathers flew as laughter filled the room. Peter teemed up with Violet, Bay, Jon and Hobs against Corin, the twins, Grub and Stimp. Peters teem charged screaming and yelling like the red skins. They jumped over tables and chairs and ran through the various rooms and tunnels that branched out from the main room. It was a mad house! Just the way they liked it.

Peter crowed for everyone to meet back in the main room. Violet collapsed and sprawled out on the floor and the boys did the same before Peter flew in. Peter was just as tired as the boys were and fell down next to Violet. He turned his head and looked into her green eyes.

"It's good to have you back Vi." He smiled

"It's good to be back." she smiled back, then yelled, "Who's ready for breakfast?"

"Me!" "I am!" "Me too!" the boys replied.

Peter stood up and helped Violet to her feet. She brushed herself off and turned for the kitchen area. Peter reached out and grabbed her arm to turn her around. "I need to talk to you," he started, "Bay, Corin." he called and motioned them to come over. Bay was sixteen and Corin was fifteen. They were both tall, but other than that they looked nothing alike. Bay had short brown hair, brown eyes and was very tan, while Corin had very curly red blonde hair, hazel eyes and freckles all over his fare skin. Since they were the next oldest boys to Peter, they were very close. They were like his second in command.

"We need to talk about what happened. Gale said she thought it was old magic and that the pirates could have done this." Peter stated.

"Yeah, that would make sense, 'cuz she went missing after our last fight with the pirates four days ago. They would have been the last ones to see her and she was the last one on their ship." Bay turned to Violet. "Do you remember what happened Vi?"

A puzzled look crossed her face. "Well, I do remember some of it I guess. But that's the funny thing, when my memories came back the ones from that day are distorted. So I remember what happened previously that day, but once I got on the ship.." she trailed off thinking, then looked up. "Why did we go onto the pirates ship anyway? Wasn't it noon? Broad daylight?" She asked.

"It was Gales idea." Corin answered.

"Yeah. We were board that day and she suggested we play a prank on em'." Bay thought aloud.

"She said they'd never expect it, coming in the day an all. But they expected us right away. It was terrible, we almost lost Hobs and Tails. If it hadn't been for.." Peter looked up at Violet. "If it hadn't been for you Violet, I think the pirates would have killed them."

The three of them looked at Violet with approving faces. Corin gave her a friendly pat on her shoulder.  
Violet looked at Peter. "Thanks but, that happened in the evening. The Sun was setting, were we really fighting that long?"

"Yeah, we almost had the upper hand too. We had most of the pirates tied up and I had Hook on the plank. But the pirates somehow got loose, and the boys were getting tired. I got distracted and Hook knocked me down. The twins jumped on his back so I could recover. He pushed Tootles into the water and threw tails onto the deck." Peter explained.

"It was a stupid idea, we were beat when we got back to the hideout. That's when we noticed you were gone Violet." Bay started. "Most of us were retreating anyway, only you, Peter, tails, me Hobs and Jon were still on the ship. The rest of the boys were forced into the water and had to swim back to the island."

Peter carried on, "Me and you held off the pirates while Jon and Bay and jumped off. Hook was holding Tails and Hobs. I knocked out the rest of the pirates while you went to get the boys from Hook." He looked at Violet wanting to say something else, but held his tongue. "Anyway, Hook was about to run through the boys with his sword but you were too quick, not to mention strong. You grabbed Hobs and Tails with one arm and threw them overboard while you blocked Hooks move with your dagger."

Violet looked amazed with herself, "I don't remember that part."

"It was pretty cool though." Peter then puffed out his chest with pride. "Of course, you never could have fought like that if it wasn't for my teaching."

Bay and Corin snorted at the remark and Violet smacked Peters chest with the back of her hand. "Oh I'm sure!" she chuckled and smiled at Peter. Though he didn't admit it aloud, Peter loved when Violet smiled, particularly when it was directed at him. It made him feel wonderful inside.

"Okay, so I fought off Hook and got Hobs and Tails outa' there. I was shot though, when did that happen?" Violet was serious now.

"We were leaving, and I thought you were right behind me. When I met the boys back at the island you weren't there. It was dark by then and we heard a shot. I flew back to the ship but you weren't there." Peter tried to hide the worry he was feeling, hoping Violet wouldn't notice.

"We searched everywhere for you Violet, we really did." Corin added.

Violet nodded at the three. "You said it was Gales idea, was she even there?"

Peter, Bay and Corin looked stunned at Violet. I never even thought of Gale. She wasn't there, but why? She always comes with us on adventures. Why hadn't I thought of this before? Peter was about to speak when he was interrupted by Hobs and Grub. "Violet Violet! Come on make pancakes!"

Hobs ran up to Violet and she threw him up into the air before settling him on her hip. Hobs was the youngest of the boys being only five. Violet had a soft spot for Hobs because he was so little. He had the biggest brown eyes and chubby cheeks. His hair was sandy blonde and it curled ever so slightly at the ends.

Violet turned her attention back to Peter, Bay and Corin, "We'll have to talk about this later," then turned to Hobs and poked his button nose, "I have to make pancakes."

Peter watched as Violet made her way to the kitchen area. She still hadn't brushed her hair from yesterdays events. Her long blonde locks swayed in a tangled mess as she walked, making her look wild and beautiful. _Beautiful._ Peter thought. _No stop it. She's just my friend. Besides, I'm sure she would never see me like that. I'm not even sure what I'm thinking._ Although Peter didn't enjoy the company of his affection for Violet, he couldn't help it. Ever since she went missing she was all he could think about. Now that she was back he couldn't stop marveling at her. She was good at everything. She could sword fight almost as good as himself, she loved adventuring and didn't mind getting dirty or rough with the boys. She could be cocky and proud, but soft and compassionate like a mother. She was like the girl version of himself. She was nothing like Wendy.

The thought of Wendy brought an overwhelming sadness to Peter. He really came to love Wendy Darling. But he was younger and unable to convey his feelings to Wendy. Now she was long gone. She had died many moons ago old and forgotten. Peter had taken other girls to Never Land, but they always returned home to grow up and be with their families. He never felt the way he did for Wendy with those girls. He even began to grow up for Wendy. Visiting her over the years had taken its toll. He was still a child at heart, but he was older, taller, and wiser. He was a 'teenager' now, with stronger emotions. He was not comfortable with these feelings however. As much as he liked being a little older and stronger he didn't like the fact that he was always thinking about, dare he say it, more grown up things.

Violet

While Violet made breakfast, the boys cleaned up the mess they had made. She began to think deeply, trying to access the far recesses of her mind. It was strange thinking back. She could remember almost everything perfectly except for when she was on the pirate ship. But not just the recent events on the ship, it was all her adventures that revolved around the pirates. Her memories were disjointed and hazy. Of course she could remember fighting and and pranking. However, she felt she was missing something important. Something in the corner of her eye, or mind in this case. This troubled Violet. She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the pancakes were beginning to burn.

"Violet! Violet! What are you doing?! Your going to ruin those pancakes!" Gale screeched, smacking her back to reality. She quickly flipped the cakes.

"phew," she sighed. "See they aren't that bad." Pointing the spatula at the pan. "Besides, I think Stimp likes 'em that way."

"Well I don't!" Gale retorted as she settled on Violets shoulder. "Hey Gale," She began, "Peter said he didn't remember you at the pirate ship when I went missing. Where were you?"

"Oh Peter that silly ass." Gale sighed. "I was with you of course. But Mr. Smee caught me in his hat while you were fighting Hook. Good grief, you don't know how annoying that can be." She looked up at Violet as she crossed her tiny arms. "And Peter has terrible memory! He's always forgetting things. You know, he almost forgot who I was once. That was before you came here though."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Violet agreed.

Peter was notorious for forgetting. Having lived in Never Land for so long it was just how he worked. He forgot old adventures to make room for new ones. Everyone knew that.

She glanced over her shoulder to see if the boys were done cleaning. The hideout was spick and span. _Thank goodness_. They were quietly playing liar, well as quiet as boys could anyway. There was the often shouting of "You're cheating!" or "I would never!" and of course "LIAR!" Violet wasn't very good at that game, but she was the master at spoons. It was her favorite card game. She hadn't played that in a while though. She made a mental note to do that later with the boys.

She poured the last dregs of batter into the pan and it sizzled over the heat. She was cooking on an old fashion cast iron cook stove. How Peter managed to bring it into the hideout was beyond her, but it was quite handy. It had four burners and a small oven, which was kept hot by a live fire. There was also a metal chimney that spiraled up and out of the underground releasing the smoke to the sky. Tinkerbell had put a spell on the smoke to make it invisible so the pirates couldn't see it. That made this thing really old 'cause Tinkerbell had been dead way before Violet arrived. Peter wouldn't talk about it though so she didn't know much.

She brought the stacks of pancakes to the table and immediately the boys snatched three and four at a time. "Hey!" she shouted grabbing their attention. The boys froze. "Manners!" they groaned as they sat nicely in their chairs, politely passing the pancakes around. "Now we say grace." She reminded them. "Jon, would you do the honors?"

"Dear God, thank you for the food and may we have lots of adventures today. Amen"

"AMEN!" then boys shouted and they dug in.

As Violet began eating she couldn't help but notice the feeling of someone staring at her. She looked up and saw Peter eying her intently. She raised an eyebrow at him. He blushed and began eating furiously. _Honestly that boy was so weird sometimes._ Bay happened to notice and almost choked trying to hold back from laughing. Peter shot him a look and he stopped. _Boys._ She thought shaking her head in disapproval.

When they were done, the boys quickly washed their dishes and ran out of the hideout for a game of hide and seek. Peter was it so they needed the head start. Violet took Hobs hand as they ran out together. Hobs was quick for a five year old, but not quite as fast as Violet. She slung him over her shoulder and onto her back to gain some speed. Shortly after she heard Peter crow in the distance signaling the start of the game. She squeezed into the hollow of a tree with Hobs and waited. Already there was a squeal in the distance. Sounded like Grub was caught. Hobs giggled with delight, glad not to be the first ones found. One by one screams and shouts echoed through the forrest as Peter found the boys. She guessed Peter caught five boys, leaving Hobs, herself, and Corin. She assumed Corin because he was a little fox when it came to hiding.

Violet flinched when she heard a twig snap a few yards away. Hobs looked up at her, eyes wide and his mouth open in an O shape. Violet smiled and held a finger to her mouth. Hobs returned the smile and nodded. There were heavy footsteps coming closer. _That was weird._ If Peter was walking, which she doubted, he was light on his feet in the woods, almost silent. Whoever was walking obviously didn't know how to be quite. As they drew nearer she could hear two pairs of footsteps. The second person was much more quiet than the other person but still fairly loud. Another twig snapped.

"Hey watch where your stepping! We don't want to wake every creature in this damned place!" Violet didn't recognize that persons voice. It came from a young male though, the one with lighter footsteps.

"You just shut up ya' twit. I know what I'm doing!" Violet knew that voice. It was a pirate. Probably Noodler. She heard a smack, like skin on skin. The pirate had hit the boy. Hobs gasped. Violet quickly covered his mouth and scooted deeper into the shadows of the tree.

"What was that?" the unknown boy asked.

"I aint hear nothin boy. Now shut up an keep movin'."

"You shouldn't hit me. The captain won't be happy with you." the boy shot back.

"Oops, my hand just slipped." the pirate replied sarcastically.

They were right next to the tree now. Violet held her breath. She saw the pirate walk past hollow entrance. Then the boy came around, pausing in front of the hole. The hollow was small so she could only see up to the boys waist. She could tell he was looking around. He continued forward when the pirate called to him angrily.

Violet slowly and silently moved forward peeking her head out of the tree. She saw the back of the boy. He was wearing grey cargo pants and black combat boots. His shirt was a red cut-off t-shirt with writing, but he was too far for Violet to read it. He was tall and had a slight tan. He had curly dark brown almost black hair. She wanted to get a closer look at this new person. As she made her way out of the hollow, Hobs moved to follow her. She quickly turned around. "Stay here I'll be right back." She glanced over to see if the pirate and the boy were still in sight. They were, but getting smaller in the distance. Hobs made a pouty face as he sat in the hollow with arms crossed. "Good boy." She said as she flew in the direction the boy and pirate went. She was hidden by branches as she glided through the canopy. When she was above the boy she stopped and sat on a large limb and peered over the side. The boy looked about fifteen or sixteen and was pretty muscular. She leaned lower to try and see his face, but her hair fell over her eyes. _Damn it!_ Mentally scolding herself as she sat up to tie the mess in a bun.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and she nearly screamed. Violet twisted around to see Peter grinning cockily. "I found you." He said sounding very proud of himself. Violet glared at him putting her finger to her mouth and pointing behind her. Peter looked over her shoulder with eyebrow raised skeptically. "What exactly am I supposed to be looking at Vi?" he questioned. _Was he blind or something? Honestly sometimes he could be so oblivious sometimes._ She huffed and turned to show Peter who she was following and gaped at what she saw. Nothing. _What?!_ She ducked her head below the branches. No one was there. She jumped down from the tree followed by a confused Peter. "But.. Bu... And.." She flailed her arms around trying to point where the two had been. Peter made a face at her like she was crazy. She knitted her brow in defeat. Was she seeing things? No, Hobs saw them too. But how did they just disappear like that. "Oh c'mon Vi, Hobs is the only one left! Help me find him." Peter took Violets hand and led her away as she looked back bewildered as to what she saw, or rather, didn't see.

When Violet turned her head and went along with Peter, she didn't notice the two heads peeking over a log not far from where she was standing earlier. The boy and pirate had hidden just in the nick of time. They watched until Violet and Peter disappeared into the foliage. The pirate stood up first. "Close call there boy, she'd a gutted me an you." The boy rolled his eyes at the stupid ruffian. He gazed back in the direction the two ran off in. Somehow he knew that girl. Something nagging at the back of his head. He had never seen her before, but it was like deja vu watching her today.

**A/N Heyo peoples! I hope you like my story so far :D It took forever to edit. I won't be able to upload in a while, sorry :\ , stay with the story though cuz I promise there will be more! MUCH MUCH MORE! Mwahahaha. And sorry there's only one chapter. :p Oh and the 'unknown boy' is gonna be a very important character ;D Thanks for reading, and please comment! I love your opinion so tell me what you think. Is it a good story or no? If you comment ill check out your story and do the same :3 thanks biiii  
**


End file.
